Defining Reality
by Chirugal
Summary: Companion-fic to 'What's Wrong With These People' - Abby revisits a certain fanfic category, but the trouble with Gibbs is that he has an uncanny ability to creep up behind someone, just when they really don’t want him to.... Gibbs/Abby, one-shot.


**Title**: Defining Reality  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Summary**: After the events of _What's Wrong With These People?!_, Abby revisits a certain fanfic category…

**Author's Note**: So, umm, yeah. I'm planning a few of these random character-A-reads-smut-about-them-with-character-B-and-character-B-finds-out fics, and I want them to mainly be comedic, maybe a little fluffy. But Gabby being my OTP and everything, it kinda ended up with more smut than comedy!fluff, by quite a lot. Sorry about that. XD

* * *

The trouble with Gibbs is that he has an uncanny ability to creep up behind someone, just when they really don't want him to. Abby becomes aware of his presence with a shock of embarrassment, and for a precious split-second she's unable to move. Breaking the momentary paralysis, she minimises the webpage she's been reading and spins to face him.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Her greeting is way too bright and cheerful, and she cringes inwardly. He's not gonna be fooled in the slightest.

"That's the website with the stories about us." It's a statement, not a question, and she sighs.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"It's been weeks since we found that. You said you were handling it. Why is it still up there?"

Confused, Abby stares from him to the screen, then back again. "I remember picking up the phone… but then I think I called for pizza instead."

"_Abby_."

"I don't know!" she says defensively. "I was gonna get them to investigate it, but every time I tried, I ended up doing something else! Maybe there's a fanfic up on this site that says I didn't do it, or something…"

Gibbs stares at her for a long moment, then shakes his head irritably. "Just see to it. Today. Now, what do you got for me?"

"Fingerprints," she says, relaxing as she pulls up AFIS as camouflage to her crime. Giving him the run-down of her findings takes only a few minutes, but when she's finished, he makes no move to stride from the lab as he usually does. "You need something else?"

Gibbs shakes his head, lingering for a second longer before turning toward the door. "That's good work, Abbs."

Watching him go, then listening for the tell-tale _ping_ of the elevator that will mean she's in the clear, Abby exhales slowly, the beginnings of a grin beginning to tug at her lips. Alone once more, she spins and brings up the browser she'd been reading before, skimming the text to find the part she'd been at when he'd interrupted her.

* * *

_There'd been times before that, sure – times they'd connect for a night without needing a reason, just to forget everything and lose themselves in one another for a while. That night, though… it'd been so amazing, with so much emotion behind it, that Abby had started to believe that maybe they were more than just friends with benefits._

_Before she had time to consider the idea properly, though… the explosion. And then Mexico._

_Nothing since, until now. And even if now was all they had, at least it was happening._

_Gibbs kissed her back just as deeply, drawing her the few feet across the room to the bed. She made short work of his clothes and let him pull her atop him, trailing kisses over his neck, his collarbones, his jaw before their lips met again with dizzying results. His flesh against hers was driving her to distraction – she needed him so much, but at the same time, she couldn't bear to let the moment end._

_As if he was thinking the same thing, he-_

_

* * *

_

The back of Abby's neck begins to prickle, and she spins to find Gibbs standing behind her again, his eyes on the very same text she's been reading. "Gibbs!"

His name is the only thing she can say; her mind goes blank, even though she needs to think of a damn good lie to convince him that this isn't exactly what he thinks it is.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation, and she senses the surprise behind his poker-face. How the heck is she gonna explain her way out of this one?

She was surprised, too, when she first began reading stories from the website. The fics where she was paired with McGee seemed either boring or badly characterised, and although there were one or two interesting ones involving her and Ziva or Tony, they weren't fantastic. But then she'd begun browsing through the archive for 'Gibbs/Abby' fanfics, and she'd quickly realised that of all the fics on the site, the ones that paired her with her silver-haired boss were the ones that made her melt.

_If this was a fanfic, he'd just step forward and kiss me right now,_ she thinks, frantically sorting through the excuses in her mind and coming up with nothing plausible.

"I don't know what to say, and I know you're probably mad that I'm wasting my time reading this stuff when I should be working, and especially _this_ stuff… I don't know, I just read so many of the fics on this site, and I guess some of them kinda turned me into a Gabby shipper…"

She trails off, her cheeks flushed and her thighs clamped firmly together as she tries to forget how much she wants him right now.

"_Gabby?_" Oh, god, is he laughing? She doesn't dare to look up at him, but she could swear she can hear amusement in his voice. Is this a joke to him?

"Yeah… It's a smush-name. You know, like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie get called 'Brangelina' by the press? Our smush-name would be Gabby. Or Gibby, but I think in the fandom, Gabby is more common." She shuts up, vowing not to say anything that will make the hole she's dug herself into any deeper.

"It's not real, Abby."

Her heart sinks. "I know."

"We haven't slept together." He indicates the words on the screen that imply that it's not the first time that fictional-Gibbs and fictional-Abby have wound up in bed together.

"Gibbs, I _know._" She goes on the defensive; it's the only thing she can do. "I know the difference between what's real and what's imaginary. And I know that the way some of these writers write you, isn't the way you act. At least, the way I'd imagine you'd-" _So much for not digging yourself in deeper, Abigail!_

Before she can backtrack, cool fingers touch her jaw, and she blinks up at him, stunned by the hunger she sees in his expression. Some of the stories she's been reading would describe this look as 'predatory', and that's totally hot, but actually seeing it makes her fingertips tingle and her breath falter.

"_This_ is real," he reminds her, and then his lips are brushing hers, and she's gasping into his kiss, pressing herself against him and running her fingers through his silver hair.

He kisses the way he acts around her: confident and demanding, with an undercurrent of gentle affection. When he visits her lab, though, she's the acknowledged queen, and she pours her own fervour into her response – enthusiasm, curiosity and more than a little flirtation. When she teases the tip of his tongue with hers, then draws back before he can deepen the kiss, he gives her the look of amused reprimand that always makes her knees weak, tightening his grip around her waist.

"You holding out on me, Abbs?" he murmurs.

"I always have results for you eventually," she points out, still struggling to process that this isn't another one of the stories she's been immersing herself in for weeks.

"So what do you got?"

She'll never be able to hear him speak the familiar words again without thinking of this moment. "Plenty. But you know, if I give it to you here, we're gonna get caught."

Gibbs inclines his head, conceding the point, then pulls her through the glass doors into her inner office, around the corner and out of line of sight of the corridor. "Lock these, and then tell me what happens in your favourite story on that website."

_Oh, god._ "I…" It takes a moment for her to remember, and she busies herself disabling the sensor on the automatic doors, sealing them securely. "I'm staying at your place, and we've got the whole UST thing going on…" He frowns slightly, and she elaborates, stepping back into his arms. "Unresolved sexual tension."

"Like this?" he asks.

Abby grins. "I'm a little unclear on the concept, but I think this doesn't count, because we've already kissed…"

"Abbs, this sexual tension is nowhere _near_ resolved."

She shifts her hips against his erection, biting back a moan. "Tell me about it."

He kisses her again, his hands slipping into the back pockets of her baggy black jeans and pressing her closer. "Go on…"

Abby takes a second to collect her whirling thoughts. No words on a screen could describe the sensations he awakens in her, a million all at once that harmonise, conflict, chase each other in circles… "So I go to take a shower, and I wash my hair, and then the rest of me… and all the while I'm thinking about everything you've been saying to me all night…"

"Uh-huh…" He kisses her neck, then gently nips it, and she rests her head on his shoulder with a soft murmur of appreciation. "And then?"

"And then I start to…" Is she really about to say this to _Gibbs_? The expectant heat in his expression persuades her, and she runs her fingers down his chest, tapering off at his lower abdomen. "… to touch myself…"

Gibbs' kiss is almost as hard as his cock; she stands on tiptoe to put him where she needs to feel him most, and he pulls back enough to ask, "Here?"

Grinning at the touch of his fingers against her forehead, she whispers, "Keep guessing…"

"Here?" He touches her throat lightly, and even that is enough make her close her eyes. When she shakes her head, he slips a hand inside her lab coat, brushing his palm over the thin layers of cloth that separate her nipple from his skin. "How about here?"

Abby leans into the touch, biting her lip. "That might have featured a little…"

His hand lingers for a second before continuing its journey south, resting against her stomach. "Here?"

She moves quicker than he does, flicking open the button at her waistband, pulling down her zipper and guiding his hand exactly where she wants it, giving him no opportunity to tease her further. "Right there…"

With a soft, heated curse of discovery, he trails his fingers across her slick, wet flesh, and she clutches his shoulders with a trembling sigh, struggling to get back on track. "And I'm thinking of how good it would feel to push you down on the bed… and climb astride you… and ride you until-"

Gibbs curls his fingers slightly, and she forgets how to speak. While she gasps and quivers in his arms, he looks around and spots her futon, half pulled out from beneath the desk and messily piled with blankets from the all-nighter she'd pulled before the weekend.

"Careful what you wish for, Abbs…"

Stepping away from her only to move the futon into their private corner, he pulls her down onto the soft surface. Abby stretches out beside him, her lips seeking his and her fingers deftly undoing his pants. He pushes hers down over her hips, asking. "So how did the story end?"

She takes his erection in hand, stroking and teasing. "Well… You've been watching all along, and when you just can't take it any more, you strip naked and join me in the shower just as I'm about to lose it…"

She feels his grin against her neck. "Good timing."

Distracted by his fingers against her nipples, she agrees, "Mmm-hmm…" Kicking off her jeans, she pulls his pants free of his legs and straddles him, hot and wet and aching to feel him inside her. "So you push me back against the tiles, and you kiss me…"

He complies immediately with a deep kiss that makes her head spin, and she almost gives in and skips the rest of the story. "Go on," he orders.

"And you touch me…" He does, his fingers passing over her clit teasingly, and she almost sobs with frustration. "And then you fuck me-"

She's hardly whispered the words when he pulls her down onto him, and her nails dig into his shoulders as she smothers a cry against his lips. _So much better than fanfic_, she thinks hazily as she begins to take him, her body surging against his over and over again, his hands gripping her hips to guide her down harder and faster until she cries out relief, her body trembling with the force of her climax-

* * *

"_Abby."_

_Her skin flushed with shame and desire, Abby minimises the webpage she's been reading and spins to find Gibbs watching her, his expression unreadable. "Gibbs, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people?!"_

_His eyes flit to the computer screen, then back to her face. "Thought you said that website was gonna be gone by now."_

Oh, god, he recognised it! _Cursing inwardly, Abby scowls at him. "I'm working on it, but I'm just one person! I can't do that and process all this evidence at the same time, and since you always need results six hours before I'm ready for you…"_

_Gibbs hands over a Caf-Pow!. "What do you got?"_

_Hearing _those_ words right now makes her remember the response her fictional counterpart had for him, and she takes a sip of her drink to try to cool off – not that anything but an ice-cold shower will help. _Okay, you can do this. _"Tire tracks."_

_She funnels her overactive mind down the cool, clinical path of science, outlining statistics and facts without giving in to the urge to babble. Once she's done, Gibbs nods, mentally filing away the information she's given him and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Good work, Abbs."_

_Goosebumps rippling across her skin, she watches him go, heaving a sigh of relief when she hears the elevator doors close behind him. "That was a close one," she whispers, calling up the webpage she'd been reading from when he'd snuck up on her, and returning to the story…_

_**END.**_


End file.
